Talk:Super-Sons (Earth-154)
Kal, what about putting this on like Earth-E or something? :--Roygbiv666 16:57, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Earth-E? Officially there was no such reality Earth-E was mostly a fan based designation for multiple Earths that many readers (AND writers) who did not like the concept of multiple Earths in DC comics. Bob Haney had to specifically fight to get his incarnation of the Supersons not to be listed as imaginary stories unlike the original versions from issue 154 and 157. Bob Haney specifically wanted to use them as recurring characters though several others at DC hated the idea of seeing Superman and Batman even not the "real ones" domesticated and cowtoeing to their wives and growing older. Hence the reason the stories were not as frequently used as intended. Many referred to "Earth-E" to stand for "Earth-EVERYTHING ELSE" and a few other designations so it was incluisve of all those other Earths that had not been specified such as the one where that Superman died and was visited by the Earth-One Superman who learns to appreciate his human identity and simple things he like everyone else takes for granted as Clark Kent. For now let's just leave that in the notes section unti lafter Final Countdown happens as it is suggested that the current 52 multiverse may not survive and definitely not in tact as is. Hope you are not a fan of Earth-15....... --Kal_l_fan 05:49, 12 November 2007 I should point out that Mark Gruenwald in Omniverse #1 (1977) put out a reason for Earth-E existing: "Between the Earth-Two Superman and Batman whose careers began in the 1940s and the Earth-One Superman and Batman whose careers began in the 1960s, there must have been a Superman and Batman whose careers began in the 1950s. In scanning the complete runs of all the magazines where Superman and Batman regularly appeared, is it difficult to assign strict cut-off points where one Earth's heroes' adventures end and the next begins. Still, let us presume that the period between the retirement of the Justice Society (All-Star #57, February-March 1951) and the founding of the Justice League (Brave & Bold #28, February-March 1960) roughly corresponds to the heyday of the Earth-E heroes. "The 'E' stand for both 'Extraneous' and 'E.' Nelson Bridwell, who first postulated the existence of this 'middle' Earth."" He also provided a brief history for Earth-E: Superman Earth-E Rocket lands in 1930 Kal-El is a 2 years old Raised by Johnathon & Martha Kent Superboy career Is a reporter for the Daily Planet Married Lois in 1960 Son: Clark Kent Jr Still active as a crimefighting No Cousin on Earth Kryptonite present Luthor is bald and older No group affiliation Batman Earth-E Parents murdered in 1930s Began career in 1950 Playboy.Brother Thomas Wayne (deceased) Married Kathy Kane by 1960 Son Bruce Wayne Jr Active crimefighter Partner:Dick Greyson college professor Lives in Wayne manor Black Bat emblem w/yellow circle in late career Friends:Vicki Vale,Batgirl,Bat Hound,Bat Mite No group affiliation The article went into some more detail but that gives a snapshot of "Earth-E".--BruceGrubb (talk) 01:44, December 13, 2016 (UTC) new version is Earth-16 (Arena #1) Yeah I read it -- fairly good too. But I will wait for the book to be OFFICIALLY released next week before editting the page here and at the Multiverse entries for updates. That way we can keep the fan debates down to a low scream ;) Hope issue #2 is as good. --Kal_l_fan 03:09, 29 Nov 2007 Earth-154 and Earth-216 Given the Super-sons in this article are an amalgamation of what were two different sets of Super-sons the double Earth reference makes sense.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Not in the infobox, where the information must reflect our indexing arrengement. Besides, including that tag creates an unnecessary reality category that is superseded by the Earth-154 Category. Any indication and clarification is alreay included in the body of the article. That should suffice. - S.S. (talk) 18:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I've been reading and there are a lot of continuity issues that make the merging of Earth-154 and Earth-216 problematic at best and nonsensical at worse. Batman, Superman, and their wives all have graying temples on Earth-154 and their sons are young teens. More over Gotham on Earth-154 is full with flying vehicles and many teens wear Batman costumes while there is none of that on Earth-216 as well as the Earth-154 sons being far younger then what we see for Earth-216. Finally the Superman/Batman: Saga of the Super Sons collection does not have either or even though it is presented as the "the complete saga of the Super Sons". The decision to merge Earth-154 and Earth-216 made sense when directly accessing the comics was problematic at best but it is far easier now to get copies of those old issues and cross check them.--BruceGrubb (talk) 19:49, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :::The name change is partially explained in WF #215, where it is indicated that Clark Jr was forced to abandon his identity as the son of Superman. This sorta provides an answer for the name change. The graying temples while true for Batman and Superman Srs., is not for the wifes because we never get a good look at their faces in any of the 216 stories. The decision to merge them was made years ago and most of the people who made that decision are long gone by now. However, we've worked with that organization because it provides an easy way to organize stories that have minor discrepancies at best. It also gives a broad look at the whole concept of the offspring of Batman and Superman without going too heavily into continuity hiccups, which are not relevant to the general interest. Personally, I don't see the advantage of having them split other than being true to the CoIE Index. If that is reason enough for you, that's fine. I also have nothing against having them separated, but I won't do the chore and I can't speak for the rest of the admins and the community regarding the subject. The best procedure is to wait and see if anybody here wants to contribute to this discussion and if nobody does, raise it on the forums to get the community involved. If other users agree with your opinion, then it would be up to you to start the separating process. - S.S. (talk) 22:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC)